The Fairly OddParents of Haruhi Suzumiya
by DrSB
Summary: Themes: anthropic principle, solipsism, alien beings, time travel, Fairly OddParents, end of the universe as we know it. Suzumiya Haruhi decides to include the Fairly OddParents in her list. A crossover with violence, action, sex and sfx!


**The Fairly OddParents of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Suzumiya Haruhi decides to include the Fairly OddParents in her list. A crossover with violence, action, sex and sfx! Anthropic principle, solipsism, alien beings, time travel, Fairly OddParents, end of the universe as we know it!

* * *

_A "Ghunzatrox, Lord of the DRinK Side" Production_

* * *

**The Fairly OddParents of Haruhi Suzumiya**

_**The Trailer**_

* * *

Kyon (narrator): _But what has this brat? And why does he pull behind a pink and a green dog? Is it another of your oddities, Suzumiya? _

Timmy Turner (hyperkinetic): "Can I see giant robots? Where is Godzilla? Do you eat really raw fish? When do you harakiri?"

Wanda (in the form of a cheerful pink dog): "I think Timmy will be a bit disappointed!"

Cosmo (in the form of a cheerful green dog): "I'd say no!"

(He pulls out a magic wand and starts to shake). * _Ting! Ting!_ *

* * *

_(Voice) _One day, Timmy Turner expressed the desire to see Japan and everything so began… _perhaps. _

* * *

Haruhi Suzumiya (smiling, enthusiastic and threatening): "The purpose of the SOS Brigade is ...

SEARCHING FOR ALIENS, TIME TRAVELERS, ESPERS, FAIRY GODPARENTS and have fun together! "

Timmy Turner: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Is it the end of the world? _

And now, more scenes!

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle, the military godparent: "This human girl knows that you are two Fairy Godparents, which is bad!"

Yuki Nagato (whispering): "I am a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity which supervises the galaxy. "

Wanda: "..."

Cosmo: * BANG * (head explodes)

Jorgen Von Strangle (perplexed): "Oh, well, then ..."

* * *

Room of the SOS Club:

Haruhi: "From U.S. to us… the world's best expert of fairy godparents… Professor Denzel Crocker!"

Timmy: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Asahina (in tears, dressed as a waitress): "You fairy godparents cannot continue to mess with the human history! Poor Mr. Crocker! Bweeeeeeeeeeh!" (She runs away crying).

Cosmo: "Uh! Rascals! "

Wanda: "She is talking of us."

* * *

Denzel Crocker (evil laugh): "Muah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Vicky (malignant laugh): "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Haruhi Suzumiya (pleased laugh): "AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!"

Kyon (disgusted expression): "What is it, a competition who laughs best?"

* * *

Koizumi (with his usual smile): "Our theory is that you fairy godparents, with your seemingly limitless capacity of bending reality, but placed under a set of arbitrary rules, are derived from a segment of Haruhi Suzumiya's childhood imagination that took on temporarily independent life and operation. Of course I do not know if it is correct".

Cosmo, Wanda: "..." O_O

Kyon (bored): "Don't worry ... He always talks like that".

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle is pointing his giant wand against Yuki Nagato and loads it with awesome energy! "GRRR!"

Nagato (rapidly whispering): "SELECT serial_code FROM database WHERE code = 'data' MACHINE LANGUAGE = '1 DSO $ #rtriuer63kdj8873745n8 ... '"

Magic Wand: * … _downnn_ *

Jorgen Von Strangle: "Uh-oh".

* * *

Yuki Nagato (low voice): "It is vital that Haruhi Suzumiya does not discover the existence of fairy godparents."

Timmy: "Tsk! I know. I would lose my Godparents!"

Koizumi (with his usual smile): "Not only. The reality, as we know it, would be destroyed. Eh, eh."

* * *

Timmy Turner, lost in a hollow town under a black sky empty of clouds and stars.

Wanda: "I'm sorry, Timmy, but in this strange 'closed space' our magical powers do not work well!"

Timmy: "And you, Cosmo? Do something!"

Cosmo: "Bwaaaaaaah! Wee aare to dieeeee!"

Wanda, Timmy: "You are not helping!"

Crocker and Vicky flutter in front of Timmy with wings, crowns, magic wands and very large smiles: "Hail to you, Timmy Turner! We are your Fairy Godparents! "

Timmy: "HEELP!"

* * *

_The Fairly OddParents of Haruhi Suzumiya: Coming soon on your screens!_

* * *

_Notes_:

The characters in "The Fairly OddParents" are copyrighted by Butch Hartman and Gary Contrad, Warner Bros and others.

The characters of the cycle of _Haruhi Suzumiya_ are the work of Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito, publisher Kadokawa Shoten, Kyoto Animation, Ani Village, SOS Dan (production).

This fan fiction was written for fun.

No animals were harmed in the making of this fan fiction.

* * *

_(Subjects: Fairly Oddparents, Haruhi Suzumiya, crossover, fake trailer)_


End file.
